grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider
The Spider is the second antagonist in Granny, being her "pet". It was added in the 1.5 update, though its appearance was changed in version 1.6. Description The Spider always spawns in the cage located in the corner of the Special Room. It is mostly stationary, as it never leaves this floor, but it will become mobile (and hostile) under certain circumstances. Its role is to chase the Player if they approach the cabinet on the other side. Due to its remarkably fast speed, it can not be outrun (it's even faster than Granny on Extreme), and instead the Player must retreat from its territory or inevitably get caught, resulting in a knockout. Appearance The current spider appears to be an enlarged brown spider with very thin, long legs, fangs, possibly a sort of brown recluse. While the old model appears to be some sort of an enlarged tarantula with dark gray fur, sharp fangs and bright red eyes. It does have some inconsistencies with its real-life species, however: * No actual breed of spider is as big as this one. * It moves very fast, much faster than most spiders can move. Only a few types of spiders, such as the giant house spider (the fastest spider on Earth), can rival it in speed. * The only thing it is seen eating in-game is beef, something that is not normally a part of a spider's diet. Sounds *The sound of the Spider noticing the Player. *The sound of the Spider biting the Player. *The sound of the Spider dying, after being shot with the Shotgun. How To Avoid The Spider is not immediately hostile to the Player, and will instead choose to ignore them so long as they do not cross its field of vision by stepping in front of its cage. The exact area in which the Spider will attack is seen in the image below. The best way to avoid it would be to get the Crossbow (or, if the player is willing to risk getting up close, the Shotgun) and shoot the red button near the hole. This will cause a wooden plank to fall over the cage and will trap the Spider. This is tricky to pull off, especially with Darker Mode enabled, so try to get as close to the button as possible before attempting this. Using the Crossbow allows the button to be triggered from a further distance, but the Player will need to take gravity into account and aim slightly above where they want the dart to hit. If the player misses, they will be unable to retrieve the Darts without getting bitten. An alternate way of dealing with it is the distraction method. The Player will need the piece of Meat and place it on the Empty Plate. It will then run to the Meat allowing them to cross to the cabinet. However, the Player will have to act fast as the Spider will finish it off after 10 seconds, and immediately target the Player. This is the only way to deal with the Spider without making noise, making it especially helpful for Extreme mode. Of course, rather than avoiding it, you could shoot it with the Shotgun to kill it permanently. However, there are very large risks in doing this. * It must be drawn out of its nest before attempting to fire at it. Otherwise, it will only wake the Spider up, leading to a swift bite and trip to the next Day. ** The safest way to do this is to place the Meat on the plate, then once the Spider is drawn out, use the Shotgun on it while its eating, as it heavily reduces the chance of missing. * If it is successfully killed, Granny will instantly target the player and begin closing in on their position, her eyes glowing red and a heartbeat sound playing in the background, similar to when Teddy is held. Although this effect fades if the Player knocks Granny down, it is still dangerous on higher difficulty levels or when Granny is on the upper floors. * If the player misses their shot and somehow doesn't get bitten, the noise generated by the gunfire will still attract Granny to their position, requiring them to hide quickly in the Chest below or load another shotgun shell from the nearby table to take her down. Trivia *Granny shows genuine rage towards the player when the Spider is killed, showing that for all of her evil ways, she really does love her pet. *The Spider is not hostile toward Granny, showing that it is loyal to her. *Currently, the Shotgun is the only weapon that can be used to kill the Spider. *Although the Spider can be killed with a direct shot from the Shotgun, an explosion from the Gasoline Can is completely harmless to it. **Similarly, attempting to attack it with the Crossbow will only anger it and draw attention to the player. Instead the player should try to use the Crossbow to hit the button that will close its cage. *The Spider's old model could be seen in several of DVloper's games, each with a varying appearance. The original model can be found on the Unity Asset Store under the name "Free Fantasy Spider." **It first appeared in The Child of Slendrina's intro cutscene, albeit with a lighter brown/tan-ish texture. **It appeared again in Slendrina X, but it was much much larger (even larger than the one in Granny) than it was before. Its texture was the same dark gray/black texture as seen in Granny. **Finally, it made its last appearance in Granny. It looked very similar to the Slendrina X model, but was smaller and had glowing red eyes added, as its original texture had been darkened to the point that its eyes were no longer visible. *The Spider's new model is also a purchasable asset, from an asset package called Wild Life - Random Beasts. This is also the source of the rat's model. *The Spider has very basic technical behavior, resulting in it sometimes ignoring the laws of physics. **Namely, the Spider is restricted to movement on a single horizontal plane, meaning it can never go above or below the altitude it starts on. **It also lacks any sort of collision detection, meaning it will clip through walls and objects if necessary in order to catch the Player. **For example, if it is lured all the way to the staircase and then the player steps out of range, the Spider will float in midair above the stairs and clip through the railing to re-enter its nest. **Afterwards, if the Player doesn't move far enough, it will clip through the back of the Spider Cage staircase wall and catch them. *When you kill the Spider, similar to holding Teddy, Granny’s eyes will turn red and she will relentlessly follow the player while a heartbeat constantly plays in the background. This effect will fade out if either Granny or the Player is knocked out. **However, if the Spider is killed while Granny is knocked out, the heartbeat effect persists for until Granny respawns. *It is unknown why the Spider's appearance was changed in Version 1.6. **It was probably changed due to the old model not being scary. *Aside from the appearances, the 1.6 Spider has the exact same characteristics and sound effects as the previous, 1.5 one. *Although the Spider was replaced by a new model in Version 1.6, its original model can still be seen in one of paintings in the Bookshelf Room. *In version 1.6, the Player can use the Meat method to lure the Spider out of its cage and use the Crossbow to shoot the Tranquilizer Dart to close the Red Button, the Spider will attack the Player and send them to the next day. Then they will notice that the Spider is sitting downstairs right beside the Stair Closet but will not be able to attack the Player. If the Player stands in front of the closed cage, the Spider will make an attack noise but won’t be able to attack them and it starts to "spin" beside the Cabinet. A video of this can be seen here. However, this was patched in 1.6.1 although it is still possible to close the cage, the Spider will just spawn in front of the cage and be able to attack you. *Some people used to speculate that the spider's name was Ryan. *It is unknown why Granny would have a mechanism that allows the player to trap the Spider, given that it is trained well enough to not harm her and it never seems to leave the Special Room. *The new Spider is white instead of brown in the PC version. Which model do you prefer more, the old Spider or the new one? Old New Gallery Old Model (Version 1.5) Spidermeat&player.png|The Spider enjoys the Meat Spiderdead.png|The dead Spider GrannySpiderPainting.png|The Spider's painting, as seen in the Bookshelf Room Current Model (Version 1.6 and up) Newspider.png|The Spider enjoys the Meat Deadspider.png|The dead Spider Spidernewglitch.png|The Spider sitting beside the Stair Closet through a glitch Screenshot_20190404-183448.png|Glitched Spider Screenshot_20190421-194925.png|Spider out of its cage Screenshot_20190508-183729.png|Glitchy spider Screenshot_20190508-184244.png|Dead glitchy spider Screenshot_20190513-191925.png|Glitchy spider again SpiderNewPC.png|The Spider in PC version Spidernewglitch.png Deadspider.png GrannyMeat.png Meat.PNG Category:Characters Category:Hazards Category:Attic Level 2 Category:Version 1.5 Category:Animals Category:Unrealistic Things Category:Pets